Tome 1, Chapter I: String of Fate
HienrichTheUnbounded: Sior looked at Leofryck, seeing that he wasn't exactly getting through easily with the people. He figured that somebody who they could trust would be an amazing way to rally the people into doing the bidding of God and the Order. Then he looked carefully at them, seeing their ethnicity to be a lot like his. Red hair. Freckles. Bulky men and women. He knew that perhaps he could help by introducing another man of celtic blood, himself, into the mix. He placed a hand on his commander's soldier, hoping that he'd recognize his skin, hair and other features. Maybe he'd make a better ambassador. “Let me handle this... I think I can help.” If this help was accepted, he'd look at the people and begin to make a speech. “Men, women, children. People of this beautiful, emerald lands with forests, valleys, mountains and coasts.... Listen to me! I too, share many of the traits that you do. My brothers and sisters of the church have less like us who have beautiful red hair and light skin. Many of them, especially in the lands that I have visited, are not as tough as us. Yes, they are valiant warriors, but our Celtic culture is made of muscle and beauty. However I implore you, in the name of our culture, my friends and comrades here come with only the most purest of intentions.” He began to pace on his horse, back and forth. “While our people our brave, strong and produce the most curviest women out there, many of our people have been on a dark path for a long time. My homeland was able to forsake that dark path nearly a thousand years ago... But you, my friends, are still on it. However, do not despair! We can help you get on the right path! If you will not allow us to do this for your own sake, then let us do it for the sake of your children and grandchildren!” skagx: Krieg stretched out his arms as he gave a lazy yawn while he stood tall inside his cave. He would then slide down a ladder, which the the only way of access to his cave, that's when you know that there is a ladder there and how to get to it. When he got to the bottom he noticed the bear that had watched over him since he was a child. He nodded with a smile to the bear that walked beside him as he headed down a small tunnel that lead to a large but hidden underground door. He opened the door for the bear and then followed the bear inside. He walked over to a shelf in the room and pulled out some preserved meats that he just unwrapped. The bear looked at it hungrilly as he tossed it to him. He then went over to the back and lifted up the top of his chest and looked inside. After a small amount of time, he found what he was looking for and pulled out a map. With this in his left hand he began to walk out but grabbed an apple on his way. Once back outside with the bear he headed up the secret ladder and painted certain dots in specific locations on the map. Guest_Tsyrkis: The Knight Commander stared into the crowd. Still, no one came forward, no one moved. The man was about to sigh out an order to force conversion, when Sior clapped his shoulder, asking permission to speak. The Commander nodded, and stepped back. The man was actually kind of convincing in his speech. And humorous. 'Is this man seriously trying to use his... hair color to connect with this people,' the Knight Commander thought to himself. He was just about to tell the Knight's Lieutenant to stop, that it would do no good... except, one soul came forward. A young, bright red-headed man stepped forward from the ground. However... he was hardly a... man. More like a boy. An impressionable youth undoubtedly drawn in by the promise of sanctification, and by the impressive sheen of the Templar's snow white clothing. The Knight Commander wanted to laugh, at first. He could not believe Sior's speech had worked... but it had. Ser Leofryck walked up to the Lieutenant, patted him on the back, and called back for the priest, whom was then promptly brought forward. The priest knew already what he must do. A cleansing of the soul was in order for this young man, and the priest would be the one to perform it, both with his sanctified holy water, and by his chants in some... unknown language. The language of God, it was called. It was then, as the priest was blessing the young man, that Leofryck stepped back up to the ground. "This young man has chosen salvation! He will live eternally in heaven, at the side of God! Who stands with him?! Who wants to live a life of eternal happiness, and not be cast into the void?! You shall not want, not with the Church! We will take care of all your materialistic needs while live, and nurture your spiritual growth for when your mortal form passes on! Come forward, my sons, my daughters! Come forward, and accept God's blessing!" Hesitation was heavy in the air. It was obvious that all of these people were conflicted. Conflicted, because, not only were they standing in front of a group of armed men, but these armed men were not offering death... but salvation. They offered promises of a life of ease. It was obvious some of them wanted it... but it was also obvious, that some of them did not want to break their connection to their land. In a few of these people, however, the life of ease won out. They were the weak willed ones, no doubt. The ones the village more than likely mistreated as it were. But they came. Only a few at first. Then some more, and then some more. By the time they were all forward, there was almost two dozen of them. "Amen! Amen! You shall all be saved this day! God will welcome you into his grace, and you shall know peace!" The old knight sighed, rather unnoticeably, and moved to the priest. "Start preaching, brother. Let these people know of their new God, and their sav-" the knight was cut off by a shout in the back. "These men lie! They can not save you! They are only here for... for land! And for workers! We can not submit to their... their plans!" The Knight Commander was glancing furiously around for the source of the outburst, to have him removed as soon as possible... but it was too late to de-escalate it that way. "Yeah!" "Oust the invaders!" "Get them out of here!" 'Oh God, no. No, not now...' A select few of the crowd were now holding weapons. Pitchforks, cudgels, spades. One man had a small knife. 'These people can not be serious. They...' The Knight Commander grabbed the priest and slung him back into the crowd of knights behind him. "Stay back, you fools! Put those weapons down! We are here in pea-" The Commander was cut off as he bobbed to dodge a rock thrown at his head. "DO NOT DO THIS," the man shouted, as he drew his bastard blade from it's scabbard. The crowd of weapon wielders was slowly growing larger as the people whom had hidden in their houses came out to join them. 'This is not going to end well. Blood will be shed, unless by some miracle of God.' Ser Leofryck sighed, brought his shield up in front of him, and raised his blade ever so slightly. "This is your last chance! Stay back, you bloody fools!" His men were beginning to come up to his side, with their shields raised as well. And still, the villagers came. It was as though... they wanted to die. Prestidigitation: Veilan hid within the thick camouflage of the dark oaken bark. Golden assiduous eyes glanced productively at the fires dancing before his eyes. The massive golden tongues licking along the wooden structure of the logs that had stood through the tests of harsh weathers. The leaves and twigs from the trunks of the trees were used to make his shelter. It may not have been much, but Veilan was good at what he did, which was acclimatization to most sceneries. His clothes were stained with the scent of the royal family, but he had abandoned that role long ago. He had found a ship to take him far away, and now ended up on the land of Caeldonia with nothing but his weapons and clothes, a few books and the provisions that the forest provided. During several hours of the night he would perceive the lights of a village, but he never acted upon salutations until tonight. Tonight when he saw these newcomers. People that came from across the seas, carrying weapons much like his own yet not as well taken care for he mocked. He understood their language, yet not what they asked for. Something about a god above, lighter than the darkness around them now. The moon that had only just waned slightly on the horizon reflected against his silken robes of emerald green and gold. Long locks of straight black hair fell around his shouldered features, ears hidden beneath each strand of perfection. He had no ill towards the people of the village, and even though he did not know them nor they know him, the newcomers here now seemed to invade his sense of peace. Upon instinct he could never fully free himself from his role of royalty, but at least he would not be playing his role back in his homeland. A bow in one hand and arrows strapped securely behind him, he walked up to these men who ‘invaded’ and stood inbetween what now looked like a riot between two groups. “Enough.” Veilan’s voice was smooth and deep, and cut through the ears of everyone alike that stood near him. As he elegantly poised inbetween the villagers and armies alike, he noticed their confusing faces. “You come here claiming salvation for these people, where they have already found it. This village was peaceful before your hand tainted the wind. You yourself must know what comes next if you are to act upon your ways of the god you serve.” At this the villagers agreed, and they had lowered their weapons. Some of the men and women who had almost converted came back over to their families. However this person, this commander of sorts seemed to contemplate his words. Veilan waited, bow ready if needed, however as of now no blood had been shed yet. Discordia: A small dirt path led from the forest down to the village of huts which seemed to be the target of the invaders attention. Alena stood at the end of the woods and slid her boots off, curling her toes into the soft, mossy grass. It gave her strength and she let her head roll back slightly as she closed her jade eyes and soaked up some of the power from the Earth. She left the soft leather boots under the shade of an oak tree and closed the distance between her and the village. Her steps were light and graceful, much like how a deer would move. Of course, that only made sense given that she was leader of the deer clan. A pair of antlers jutted out from her red waves and a fluffy tail swayed behind her. She was tall and slender and rather wispy. As she entered the village, the reaction of the villagers was one of awe and respect as she made her way towards the clashing crowd in the midst of the village. She placed her hand gently on the shoulders of the few men who she had come in contact with as she passed through them. The gesture was one of sincerity and the nature of it caused the men to relax as she moved to stand between the two groups. Though she had a bow slung over her shoulder and a dagger and ax on her belt, she chose not to draw one of the weapons. Instead, she faced the invaders with fierceness in her eyes. She stood almost shoulder to shoulder with the man who had spoken out. Even with his ears hidden, she could sense the fae in him. It was not often one of the fae would conceal themselves with humanity, let alone make a stand for them. It seemed he had the best of intentions so she gladly accepted the aid. Her voice was clear and filled with passion and strength as she spoke. “Your words will not ignite any fire in these people’s souls for your lord. You offer nothing that these people do not already have. Your purest intentions are as tainted with the scent of blood on your swords. We have survived without your God for centuries. What these people need is provided for them by the land under their feet and their own hard work. You belittle them with your claims that a God that is foreign can do more for them than that. You want to open their eyes to a path, yet yours are woefully closed. You know not of the perils of this land and of the livelihood of these peoples. How can you so naively claim to know a better way, when you do not know their way? It is not our way to be so cold as to turn away visitors, but sheath your weapons and come in peace like you so claim. Learn about our ways before you look on them with distrust and ignorance. Survive here in Caeldonia before you tell us we are surviving here wrong. Ancient magics are in the works here and you will swiftly meet your end if you do not wizen up and take time to watch and learn what you are dealing before you pass judgment on our ways.” Her gaze never wavered as she peered at the intruders and she stood standing tall as the most ancient of oaks in the woods. This was her land which she had cared for for centuries, she would not waiver when it came to such matters. Airvei: Realizing the Queen's disrespectfulness in not coming to meet with him, Áed had half a mind to bring his army of Unseelie fae creatures and attack any light fae they could find but another matter was at hand. Galloping to his side was one of his men with worry upon his face, "Milord. You ordered for our troops to retreat, why?" The infatuating King would turn his horse around so that his hazel orbs may meet the fae's, "I may not remember," all of his surrounding men looked at him in confusion, "but no matter. I want all of those soldiers at arms! Attack anything that crosses the borders!" Between the Seelie and Unseelie kingdoms and the human's little villages, there were many forests and dirt paths, none of them directly leading into the caves. This did not mean that inches off the paths, there were no soldiers ready at the catacomb entrances. Twas time for war and most likely, these invaders to meet their demise. "Also, the invaders are causing uproar at a nearby human village. This'd be the perfect time to make ourselves known." Áed could only nod in agreement as one of the twenty lancers atop mahogany steeds would pass to him his mask. The details of this mask were not significant but one of the many reasons most do not know who the Sluagh-Sidhe King really is. Meanwhile, a group of scouting invaders would find themselves at a cave hidden far off in the forest.. Curiosity would do them no favors as they began venturing into the cave, only to meet the trained footsoldiers of Cadeyrn who managed to cut all but one down from their stallions. With no form of communication able to be given to the other knights, the secret of the Unseelie passed into the other side along with them... However, one did manage to escape without being noticed. He was not one of the knights, however. He was simply an archer who's training did not surpass his class as melee would not be his forte. The only thing he knew: flee. This would bring the attention of one of Áed's generals who approached the slaughtered with haste, kneeling down to examine each soldier, "Apprehend their armor and their weapons!" Due to the fairly large size of the deployed Cadeyrn army, no casualties occurred within their ranks. Amazed by their unusual sigils and symbols, the fae studied them vigorously, the dead bodies being dragged into the depths while they regrouped for another ambush. In the meantime, Áed and his score of cavalrymen made haste towards the village of the deer clan. His lovely visage hidden behind a ferocious mask while his long, silky raven hair flapped behind him in unison with a midnight fur cape like the wings of a fallen angel. Unlike the other faes, his steed was milky in terms of hair and had golden threads which somewhat indicated his status upon the bunch; his silver crown should've done the job otherwise. Behind the knights, the unseemly fae men would hold steady their lances with their swords at their sides, prepared for battle. Áed stood silent with his famed blade dormant in its sheath while he gripped the hilt, looking over the men at Alena, shadows gathering unnoticeably while he watched. He nodded at the man to his left surpassed him, standing in front of him. He would be his ambassador and it was not hard for him to know what his king would want him to say. Áed was unaware of the many leaders and people of this land as he rarely made an appearance anywhere. Therefore he had no idea who the leader of the deer clan was, yet only their significances in the land. On the chest of each man was the symbol of Cadeyrn, allowing the locals to know of where they reigned. Masters in the art of war, they created a half circle behind the knights consisting of fifteen lancers while the other five watched the majority’s back. They were trained soldiers with thundering battle cries, who gave a fuck about what was really going on here. All they cared about was money and power which would easily be achieved through fame. HienrichTheUnbounded: Sior's eyes widened as he rode to the left flank of the villagers, getting ready to force some bloodshed, despite the fact that he wished to avoid it. Now, the reasons he wanted to avoid bloodshed had nothing to do with humanitarian reasons. Nay, he saw all these people as a chance for him to make money off of them. Not even as slaves, just as people who he could tax and trade with. Then when both the antlered woman and the bowman stepped in, obviously armed to the teeth with not only weapons, but also arguments. The one with antlers caused his eyes to widen, wondering if Satan himself had sent her... Though his mind was a tiny bit more secular than that. He looked carefully at his men, waving them down and ordering them not to attack. His gaze turned back towards the two, hoping to reason with them. He saw that they were wanting what was practically best for everyone at their homeland... So he came up with a great idea. “Wait! We do not wish to seek workers from you! No! We just wish to enlighten your people with knowledge, not just to save them in the next life but to grant them immunity in this life. Back home... There are other orders, much less merciful than us. The Knights of Santiago, in a land just a few months sail away from my own wouldn't even see you to be fit for conversion. They would come in, rape, pillage and force you to gather your natural resources for them. His Holiness, the Pope, would gladly grant them that privilege because you do not follow God and Christ. It isn't even other orders you have to fear! Greedy Kings from nations known as Portugal, England, France, even my own homeland of Brittany, would see this as a perfect chance to try and enslave you. This is just a way that we can grant you immunity from all of it! Our god believes it is a sin that will send you straight to damnation to enslave another member of the faith, so you'd be granted with a safety from our brothers, only rivaled by the protection the Almighty himself has!” His eyes then turned to Leofryck, nodding with widened eyes as a way of telling him to play along. Then his eyes turned to these bizarre lancers, looking to them with a gulp coming from him. “Oh... By the Blessed Virgin, what now?!” The Catholic Breton spoke as he gazed carefully towards them all. Then, from the main body of the scouting party, a loud horn would go off and small host of men would come from the outer perimeter, just behind these new riders. It seems as if these fellows placed themselves there just in case push comes to shove. Though one would break off and search for reinforcements deep in these lands. Guest_Tsyrkis: The crowd was still advancing. They were intent on suicide. And they would have been granted that unspoken request had the unknown male not stepped in, somehow bringing reason back into these people's minds. The weapons were lowered, though only to a degree, and they halted. It was all the chance Leofryck needed. As the man spoke, the knight whistled once, a loud, sharp sound, and rolled his shoulders twice. The line of Templars spaced out, and the extreme flanks moved towards the crowd, with their shields still up, though only until the line was in the shape of a crescent. However, the Knight Commander lowered his own to the front of his torso, and made to step into the gap between the two forces as well, so that everyone would hear his voice as clear as it could be. He sheathed his blade, slamming it into it's scabbard at his hip. And, with his newly freed arm, the man removed his great helm, and pushed back the chain coif that cushioned his head. His face looked more monsterous than normal in the low light conditions, given the shades cast upon it by the flames dancing on the few torches in the village. The bone that was visible on his left cheek became all the more apparent. In fact, it seemed to glow. The Knight Commander's icy blue eyes was focused not only on the man, but on the crowd behind him. Just as he drew breath to speak, another figured danced into the fray. This was one that drew sharp, silent gasps from the men standing to his left and right. He heard whispers of 'demon', 'monster', and 'devil'. But the Commander raised a clenched fist to silent them, but also, almost indistinguishably, the man raised two fingers, crossed them, and pointed at the crowd. The knights still behind him, and the shield line, would know what it meant, and many of them were performing the order almost instantaneously, as he could hear by a few harmonious slides and clicks. The Commander lowered his arm, and was about to begin to speak when his Lieutenant cut him off. 'A story, is it?' the Commander thought, shooting a sideways glance at Sior, catching his nod, before turning his gaze back to the crowd in front of him. As the Knight's Lieutenant finished speaking, the Knight Commander too heard the horn, though he did not allow himself to search for the invasion of their privacy. He knew the men behind him well enough to know that they would have the situation handled should fighting break out. The grizzled old Commander sighed, took two further steps forward, and spoke. "My Lieutenant is right. Though, I would not say you are wrong. However, we have not come to... to steal from these people. We have not come to murder, or to burn. We are simply here... to educate. To show your people there is a better path, a more secure path. One that will lead them to a salvation they can not know through nature itself. We are talking about the spirit here. The Holy Spirit. Our God can do more for them than this land. Our God can grant them a place in eternity. A life... for eternity. You speak of coming in peace, of not turning away vistors. Well, perhaps you yourself should spend more time in this village. If that bowman there had not shown up, those fools with the farming tools would have impaled themselves on our swords. Do you think we wanted that? No. We came here with weapons in sheaths, simply speaking of salvation, eternal life, and faith. Our faith. Some of your villagers were ready to seek this path. They wanted out of the hardships they face in this land. That is something we can provide. We are not only crusaders, but also missionaries. We mean to spread peace over this land, and educate the populace while we are at it. Not only in... in God. But of the world outside these forests. Outside of this land. We offer a path that had not been offered before to your people. And you mean to send us away, like we were common murderers. If we had wanted death, we would have had death. If we had wanted slaves, we would have had slaves. No, all we want, is a welcome. A welcome that is long, a welcome that is open so long as we abide by... terms." The knight sighed, and shook his head. "We are here on a mission. That mission is to learn of these lands, to educate their populace, and to bring Christ to as many people as we can. We will do this through charitable means if you will allow us. If not, it shall be elsewise. I would believe you are sensible enough to see which is your better option, here. After all, we come in peace. Our blades are washed in the blood of those who seek to disrupt that peace, as so many have before. As would have happened again, if you had not shown up. We do not want that. We want cooperation, a mutual... agreement, if you will. I hope we can come to one," the knight finished, without a single hurried breath, no matter how long-winded his speech had just been. He knew Sior's talks of mercy were good. But the Knight Commander's sole want was to get the focus off of the weapons, off of the bloodshed that could have been. In fact, he decided to gamble. The man held up his fist. "I offer you this, in good faith..." He held flat his hand, and swung it back and forth, before letting it drop to his side. The knights behind him seemed hesitant at first, for a few moments, but eventually, he heard the rasp of steel and leather as blades fell back into scabbards. He heard the untauting of bowstrings as the crossbows were unwound, and bolts were put back in quivers. "Now. Can we talk, like sensible people... somewhere... private?" Prestidigitation: Veilan watched in awe as the leader of the druids now stepped in for the village, her words cutting through the air sweet and soft like honey at first, yet bitter and sharp like the sting of poison. Metal clashed off in the distance, blood prominent within the air, followed by a calvary of fae. Disgust was the first thing that came to mind when he saw them, Veilan grimaced and then looked as the man infront of him spoke, Speaking of things like he did not wish anything in which would bring harm to these people, however it was clear that harm was already brought, whether they knew it or not. Veilan wated for both men to finish, the men around him throwing down their weapons, however Veilan help onto his bow as if it was his life-force. He had no intent on listening to this any longer, even if he considered their words. He was sure the queen of this land herself too would not allow HER people to become educated by these outsiders. He looked towards Alena, and pondered if he should continue speaking, but realized that a fiery passion burned within her eyes of jade. He would leave her to talk with these, as he had no further intent on remaining when the fae were involved, even if they were not ones he knew. “The terms you speak of are ludicrous, but I am not the one that will judge you.” He turned his back on the people from Brittany, his hair flowing to the side as they showed his delicate elven ears. The left one pierced with diamonds along the side as he exited the village from behind Alena and the residents. Trudging along paths of fallen leaves and smoothed dirt, he found the entrance of a small tunnel. Perhaps this would be more to his advantage then the twigs and leaves he had previously used for shelter. Darkness threatened to blind him at every turn, but his golden eyes adjusted quickly, as he found himself inward more tunnels, slowly feeling lost within this maze that he had gotten himself into, yet he kept moving forward. Discordia: Alena’s eyes widened before they narrowed and a look of pure and utter disgust crossed her visage. She raised an arm and pointed at the man who had so brazenly offered one sort of enslavement by threatening another. “You, how dare you.” She spat with words of venom before using her inhuman speed to propel herself towards the man, pausing with mere inches separating her steely gaze from his. “You fool, you claim your God is supreme and above these people yet he would turn an eye and allow such disgusting displays of immorality. What kind of god would lack such honor as to coerce loyalty and faith in such abominable ways? I have personally ensured the safety of Caeldonia for over seven centuries and have not ever heard such disgusting words as you have spoken here. You believe you are on some righteous mission, yet your words sully his very image. Surely, no god could be as disgusting as you claim yours is. On either hand you offer slavery. You have no idea what you are getting yourself into. YOU DO NOT KNOW THESE LANDS.” Just as she bellowed the last sentence the Unseelie soldiers revealed themselves. Without moving from her close proximity to the first man she turned her head to face the other. “You are so sure that these people would have fallen on your swords. You over-estimate yourselves immensely. These people are all prepared for battle at any time. These lands are wrought with demons, and not just the demons you tell others of to scare them into believing. Demons summoned forth from the deepest pits with no desires but the lust for blood and death. More creatures than you can imagine haunt this land. Have you ever faced a dragon blowing a wave of flame at you as it bears down on you? You came here to save us, but who will save you as you face down perils you never knew existed?” Almost as if she had planned it, somewhere in the distance a dragon let out a loud roar echoing through the night as it sliced through the darkness. The sound was deep and terrifying and would cause a chill to traverse the spine and a sense of dread to fill those whose ears it fell upon. Alena let the roar only be magnified as silence followed it. Finally, she backed away from the intruders and returned to the villagers. As she did, her eyes found those hiding behind the mask of the Unseelie King. His presence unnerved her. She had never crossed his path before, but word of his nature had traveled amongst the whispers of frightened clan folk. Alena had no idea how he would react and what action he would take tonight. Still, despite her apprehension over his presence she offered him a nod of a respect given he was royalty. She also noticed that the fae who had spoken up had already retreated before she could inquire about his identity. Her attention returned to the man whom seemed to lead the small collection of soldiers before her. “I am talking like a sensible person. In my opinion, only a fool rushes in. Who in their right mind would land in a strange land that they know nothing about and then enter a village with troops fully armored and weapons at their side and then condemn the people and expect them to peacefully change their entire way of life. As for privacy, no there is no need. These people they have a right to observe you in order to decide for themselves how they receive your words.” Airvei: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KjHSEzoMrSI Áed knew this land almost as well as he knew Cadeyrn. He did not need to speak nor even move for his shadows to be sent for reinforcements. A hologram of sorts, created from the darkest of silhouettes with the ever abundant shades of the the forest, appeared to a group of say five hundred Unseelie fae, just outside of their cave. Its distinct darkness allowed it to be apparent in the pale moonlight as it created sound waves with its manifested tongue, Áed spoke: “It appears I have miscalculated these invaders. I can only request a single hundreds of our soldiers to aid me. I need twenty archers, forty foot soldiers, ten mages on respective steeds and thirty cavalrymen (lancers.)” The general nodded in agreement as he’d shout out the orders of his Lord, the group easily attainable with the Unseelie numbers. They rushed into the forests they knew oh so well, making with haste and arriving in a manner that made their presence known by those miles away. Those iron clad greaves caused fissures among the crowd. As most knew, the amount of tunnels and caves to the outside world were abundant, about one at every important mark of this land. Despite said abundance, neither fae nor man had the audacity to even try to figure out its maze where they would be slaughtered before even making it to the first village. Their living conditions were great in this time of war and strife as it made any enemy who dared to bring battle to their home eradicated in a matter of minutes. Meanwhile, in the village, speeches of gentleness and false tranquility were poisoning the minds of villagers. How long would it be until they attacked and silenced them? Áed’s group of fifteen cavalrymen watched the group of about fifty humans as the surrounded the villagers. With haste, the group of twenty five human archers and the like were wiped out by the Unseelie reinforcements. The mages torched them where they stood and twenty soldiers moved to the opposite side of the village, completing the moon the humans made. Áed’s ranks now met the number of one hundred and twenty one, broken up by class. The body count for these invaders was simply growing in number now as the Unseelie ambassador spoke, “Alena, I-” his tone was soft with a slithering vibe leaking from his devilish maw before he was cut off by the Unseelie King, who was cut off before speaking by the dragon in the distance. His power is undermined because of his lack of presence in the lands of Caeldonia but one can never underestimate. He’d let word poison the minds of Caeldonia’s people, infamy thrown upon his noble name. “Alena, is it?” “But milord-“ “It seems your ferociousness travels further than your beauty. What a shame, I’d say. I can only assume why the sun rises on the lands of Caeldonia which have been plagued with the darkness of these demon’s birth. Tis probably to skate across the smoothness of your skin. Tell me, have you been cursed by my presence yet?” The single strands of midnight hair fell upon and between his mask, annoying him with each passing moment as he brought both of his hands up and removed it with his nimble digits. As the mask came off, a dance of shadowy tresses followed as he through the mask on the ground, shaking his head and pushing his hair back from his face. His unblemished face would not be expected to anyone as he’d be described as vicious and ferocious, all lies spread by the fae queen and her people. Most of those that even met him had not made it out alive, he loved the mystery that followed his name but he loved attention even more. With the release of his hilt, the shadows would return to their respective place but that did not mean he was not prepared for battle, however. His violet eyes were almost iridescent, glistening in the pale moonlight and only complimented by his glowing ivory skin. Here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WZz9mvCcyPk The now deceased knights would only arise moments later to join the undead army of the Sluagh-Sidhe king. The more people he killed, the less soldiers he would need in his ranks and the more people he could allow to live free of war and loss. This had only just dawned on him however and so the plan would begin… now, with these humans. His visage was nearly platonic as he parted his full lips to speak once more, “Alena, if these men are the key to your troubles, do you find it not fit to rid your of them? Or you may let them live and return your erase you and your people. However, that is not my place to speak. Do as you wish..” He would grin infatuatedly, his own small army astonished by his actions in raising the dead though they did not move either. Whatever he did was for the best, they all thought. Guest_Tsyrkis: 'By the blood of Christ Sior, you are never talking again,' the knight thought, as he listened to the red-haired... thing, rant. The man's single remaining eye never left her, however. Not even when the bowman disappeared into the night, from whence he came. "Over-estimate ourselves? I suggest you look at them before you think such a thing. They are in wool shirts. We are in mail ones. Even if they were as skilled as you think, they are not half so well armed. Not to mention, they may be ready for fighting at any time... but my men, they are fighting all the time. Your people would have died. But I digress," the knight said, sighing. "The only thing that can save us from such a demon is ourselves and our God. We put Faith in our Steel. If that is not enough, so be it. We will have failed. But, the fact is, we will have tried..." The man trailed off as he cocked his head at what sounded like a ship scraping against another. It was an odd sound, to be heard from so far away. The man wondered if his fleet had turned against themselves, for half a second. "You may call us fools, but you are not in our boots. As for... condemning these people? All I did, was ask. I told them why we were here, who we were, and told them of our Faith in God. We were interacting with the populace that we came to help. You act as though we came with torches in hand and burned this place to the ground. No. We came with a simple offer. Now, I bear that offer to a crowd that I believe will listen. We are here to educate the populace. Not only in christ, but in the world outside these lands. There is a world out there. We have come to build infrastructure, and to build your people's skills in the areas of math and science. We have come with the offer of peace, and protection. We ask nothing in return. Nothing at all, except that they listen to the Word as it was spoken by God, if they so choose. The Good Bishop has ordained all of this under the name of the church. He will not... tax the populace for our deeds. No, we simply want to spread our word, and help those in need at the same time. Give us your sick, your infirm, and we can help them with prayer, and with medicine. All this we do, in the name of God. God is represented by us, the Knight's Templar, because we did not want preaching brothers coming here and being slaughtered. Even if what you say, about your... hospitality, is true, we could not take that chance. We rushed in to learn, not to conquer. We did not want a fight. We want, as I have said, peace. You are acting like we are here to enslave your people. Or murder them. Or burn their homes, rape their daughters, or steal their harvest. No, we are simply here to help. If your land is as ridden with strife as you say, I believe we can help to a great extent. And I swear I shall fall on my own sword if it turns out any other way," the man said, holding his right hand up, palm out to the crowd he was speaking to, before placing it over his heart and bowing his head for a short moment. "If you will not accept us in this village, we will try another. If we are not welcome in any villages, we will build our own, and your people whom need us can come to us. We are not here, I say again, to kill or enslave or conquer. We are here to do God's work, to help those whom need it or want it. And to give them hope for the afterlife. To help them see the light, to find a spiritual savior. That is our goal, nothing else. My Lieutenant hit upon the wrong subject, I know, and I apologize. Mercy should not be something that is... not expected. Mercy should flow freely from our Church, but it ofttimes does not. I, myself, have resolved to change that with the Templars. That is why I refused to shed blood during this crusade, unless necessary. My men know this. They know that if they kill without jusification, or harm, even, without justification, they shall loose their life by mine own hand. They did not show mercy, so they deserve no mercy. But, I digress... I have made our purpose clear to you, and to your people. They do not have to change their lives. We will fit ourselves in where needed. If they do wish to change their lives, however, they are welcome to it. Our preaching brothers are ready to help them, to teach them the Word as spoken by God. Not the disgusting, merciless God the Knight's Lieutenant implied, but the true God. The everlasting, merciful fountain of forgiveness and love. We represent that God, and we want to share that mercy and compassion with you, and your people." The man ran a hand through his matted down, dark black hair. "We came as ambassadors, not as soldiers. The Good Bishop is much too... large to come himself. If he could, he would have. We are sincere in our gestures, even if you believe we are not. All I ask, from you, my lady, is a chance to show this sincerity. I sense these people will follow whatever you say. I also sense, they will not accept us without your permission. We ask your blessings. I, as Knight Commander of the Knight's Templar, ask your blessing, and offer my own sincerest apology for our... misgivings on this night." The Knight Commander had not stopped speaking, not once. Even when the red-haired woman was distracted, he continued on speaking to the crowd as openly as he could. He did not know just what had caused their outburst earlier, but he prayed that it was resolved. When he was finished, the man stepped back his two steps, until he was almost parallel with his knights. He still held his helmet under his arm, and his eye was still watching the crowd, and the fiery-haired lass that had becalmed them all.